Pokemon: Rakettiryhmän loma
by Kirjakissa91
Summary: Ensimmäinen tarinani. be allowed to comment


Jossain metsänlaidassa, Rakettiryhmä makasi nurmikolla aivan masentuneena.

"Tämä on niin epäreilua, mitä ikinä teemmekin, niin saame lentävät lähdöt joka kerta." Jessie valitti.

"Niin juuri, tämä alkaa jo riittää, en jaksa tätä rääkkäystä, emme saa ylennystä koskaan, ja pomo antaa meille potkut vain siksi kun emme saaneet yhtäkään pokemonia kiinni." James yhtyi valitukseen.

"Ja mitä pahinta, emme ole syöneet kolmeen päivään mitään."Meowth sanoi surkeana.

"Wobbuffet!" sanoi Wobbuffet, mikä tarkoitti että: on nälkä.

Rakettiryhmä huokaisi raskaasti. Tapioita oli tullut liikaa, ja mikään ei sujunut suunnitelmien mukaan, aina jokin meni pieleen, ensin Pokemonin varastaminen oli sujunut hyvin, ja siten yhtäkkiä koko homma meni pieleen. Pikachun nappaaminenkin oli epäonnistunut joka käänteessä.  
Hetken aikaa, kukaan ei sanonut yhtään mitään, vaan kaikki katsoivat taivaalle masentuneena.

" Kuulkaahan, minusta meidän on aika mennä lomalle," James sanoi yllättäen.

" Lomalle?! Jessie ja Meowth huudahtivat yhteen ääneen.

" Niin juuri! miettikää nyt, olemme raataneet yötä päivää, nyt olemme pikku loman tarpeessa, vähän lepoa...ja Rakettiryhmä on taas iskussa! James selitti innoissaan.

"Nyt puhut asiaa James, niin me teemme, lepäämme oikein kunnolla, Jessie yhtyi intoiluun, hänestäkin loma kuulosti mahtavalta.  
"Wobbu, Wobbuffet," sanoi Wobbuffet joka oli yhtä innoissaan kuin emäntänsäkin.

" Ja sinä pallon!" ärähti Jessie, ja kutsui pokemoninsa takaisin pallon. Meowth otti esille matka oppaan.

" Hei kamut, mitäs jos mennä kylpylään, tällä lähellä on aito japanilainen kylpylä, ja kuuma lähde. Kunnon kylpylä loma olisi poikaa," Meowth ehdotti.

" Loisto idea! mennään nyt heti! Jessie ja James sanoivat innoissaan, ja niin kolmikko lähti lomalle kylpylään.  
Kymmenen minuuttia myöhemmin, Rakettiryhmä saapui perille, kylpylä oli vanhanaikainen japanilainen rakennus, ja katon yllä puolella leijui höyryä.

" Tässä se on," Jessie sanoi hykerrellen.

" Nyt alkaa kissanpäivät," James yhtyi ilon pitoon.

"juuri niin," Meowth sanoi ja virnisteli tyytyväisenä.

Ja siten Rakettiryhmä vaihtoi kiireesti vaateita, he halusivat pysyä tuntemattomina, ja siksi he esiintyivät nyt retkeilijöinä.(Älkää kysykö mistä he saivat vaate, en tiedä, itsekään.) Vihreät vaateet yllään, ja retkireput selässään, he marssivat rivissä kohti kylpylän pää ovea.

Oven suussa heitä tuli vastaan noin 40 vuoden ikäinen rouva, hänellä oli mustat hiukset, jotka oli kiedottu nutturaan, siniset silmät tuikkivat lempeydestä ja vieraan varaisuudesta, hänellä oli yllään perinteinen japanilainen kimona, joka toi juhlallisen olon kylpylään.

" Tervetuloa Kylpylään, olen Mimiko tämän talon emäntä." Mimiko tervehti kohteliaasti ja kumarsi syvään.

"Hyvä päivää ja kiitos, olemme retkeillet jo pitkään ja kaipaamme virkistystä ja lepoa," Jessie sanoi hymyillen leveästi.Hän suorastaan nauti siitä että heille oltiin ystävällisiä, vaihteeksi.

"Tulite juuri oikeaan paikkaan, tällä saate levätä, pyydän että nyt seuraatte minua, niin näytän teille huoneenne." Mimiko sanoi kohteliaasti, se oli hänen tapansa puhua vieraille.

"Kiitos," Jessie sanoi kohteliaasti, ja niin rakettiryhmä seurasi Mimikoa yläkertaan, ja heti ensimmäisen oven kohdalla, Mimiko avasi sermin ja päästi uudet vieraat sisälle huoneeseen. Rakettiryhmä astui sisälle, ja he olivat haltioissaan, huone oli sisustettu perinteisellä japanilaisella tyylillä, huoneen seinät oli maalatu vaaleansiniseksi, ja niissä oli valkoisia kaloja koristeena, huone oli avara ja siellä leiju rauhoittava tunnelma.

" Tehkää olonne kotoisaksi, illallinen on tarjolla kello 19.00. toivottavasti viihdytte täällä." Mimiko sanoi kohteliaasti kumartaen.

" Voi kyllä, älkää olko yhtään huolissanne, me viihdymme täällä takulla." Jessie vakuutteli huoltomana, hän nauti joka hetkestä siitä, että heitä palveltiin.

"Hyvä, nyt jätän teidät lepäämään," Mimiko sanoi jälleen kumartaen, ja sulki sermin mennessään.

Heti kun Rakettiryhmä oli varma siitä että he olivat jääneet yksi, he ryhtyivät innoissaan tanssimaan, kaikki oli mennyt niin loistavasti hyvin, paremmin mitä he olivat osanneet odottaa.

" Voi pojat! tämä on jo jotain," James sanoi innoissaan

" Kuvitelkaa! me olan lomalla, miksi emme ole tätä aikaisemmin keksitty? Meowth ihmetteli onnesta hyristen.

"Ja minulla on yksi tosi hyvä idea," Jessie sanoi pilke silmä kulmassaan.

"Ai mikä?" kysyivät ihmeissään Meowth ja James.

" No se selviää myöhemmin," Jessie vastasi ja hymyili ovelana.

"Wobbuffet" Sanoi Wobbuffet joka oli taas putkahtanut esiin pokemonpallosta.

" Minähän käskin pysyä pallossa!" Jessie ärähti Wobbuffetille, ja kutsui sen takaisin pallon.

Kolme minutia myöhemmin, Rakettiryhmä loikoili kuumassa altaassa, nauttien täysin rinnoin ihanasta lomastaan.

"Aahhh! tämä se on elämää!" He huudahtivat yhdestä suusta.

"No Jessie, mikä se sinun loisto idea on?" James kysyi uteliaana.

" No, nyt kun olemme lomalla, niin voisimme samalla harjoitella ottelemista." Jessie vastasi lyhyesti.

"Siis mitä?!" James ja Meowth huudahtivat yhteen ääneen, he eivät uskoneet omia korviaan, oliko Jessie mennyt sekaisin?

"Mitä sinä höpötät? miksi meidän täytyisi lomalla harjoitella?" James kysyi kumissaan.

"Pitääkö tämä juttu vääntää rautalangasta?" Jessie tuhahti harmisaan siitä, että kaksi apuriaan ei ymmärtänyt mitä hän sanoi.

"Tarkoitan, että nyt meille on hyvää aikaa treenata taitojamme, loman ansiota, voimme päästä korkeampiin taviteisiin, varsinkin jos harjoittelemme samalla, ja kolmen päivän päästä olisimme ykkösiä oikein kunnolla!" Jessie selitti ja innostui sitä mukaan,kun hän kuvitteli itsensä pomon suosikina. Jessien sanat saivat myös Jamesin ja Meowthn innostumaan myös, hekin alkoivat uneksia suurista voitoista, ja ylennyksestä.

" Toi oli hyvä idea Jessie!" Meowth tunnusti.

"Nyt alkavat uudet tuulet puhaltaa," James sanoi hykerrellen mielihyvästä.

"Juuri niin," Jessie vahvisti, ja Rakettiryhmä rupesi nauramaan oikein sydämensä kyllyydestä.

"Onko kaikki hyvin siellä?" kuului samassa Mimikon ääni, hän halusi varmistaa että kaikki oli hyvin viarailaan, Rakettiryhmä säpsähti säikähdyksestä, he pelkäsivät jäävänsä kiinni, joten kiireesti he sanoivat kylpylän rouvalle, että kaikki oli oikein hyvin.

Rakettiryhmä nauti olostaan täysin, he loikoilivat kuumissa altaissa, ja he kokeilivat jopa Machopin hierontaa, ja Jessie kokeili ihanaa maitokylpyä. Illalla Rakettiryhmälle tarjottiin herkullinen illallinen. Illallinen tarjoiltiin matalassa pöydässä, ja ruokasali oli koristeltu kauniilla kukkamaljakoilla, ja kukka-asetelmilla. Tarjolla oli perinteisiä japanilaisia ruokia:  
Tofu-keitoa, riisiä soija kastikkeessa, sushia, nuudeleita sekavihannesten kera, riisipalloja, jälkiruokana oli riisikakkuja. Pokemoneille oli varattu pokemon ruokaa ja pokemon marjoja.

" Ihanaa! sushia, mieliruokaani," Jessie sanoi ilahtuneena.

" Voi pojat, mikä määrä ruokaa, ja kaikki meille," James sanoi yhtä haltioituneena kuin Jessie.

"kyllä vain, kaikki teitä varten, hyvää ruoka halua," Mimiko sanoi hymyillen, ja kaatoi vierailleen teetä.

"Kiitos,"Rakettiryhmä sanoi riemuisaan, ja niin he iskivät ruuan kimppuun, kuin nälkäinen snorlax. Rakettiryhmälle ruoka maistui aivan ihanalta, eikä mikään ihme, sillä hehän eivät olleet syöneet mitään pitkään aikaan. Myös Jamesin ja Jessien pokemonit olivat tyytyväisiä, kun saivat kerrankin syödä vatsansa täyteen.

Kolme päivää vierähti nopeasti, Rakettiryhmä rentoutui täysin kuumilla altailla, ja he harjoittelivat metsässä pokemonien kanssa, he hioivat erilaisia yhdistys hyökkäyksiä, ja paljon muuta. Lopulta heidän oli aika lähteä, he kiitivät kohteliaasti kylpylän omistajaa, ja maksoivat rehellisesti hänelle. Siten he nousivat kuumailmapaloonsa, ja lähtivät etsimään Ashiä ja Pikachua.  
-

Koska Rakettiryhmä oli lomaillut, he olivat jääneet jälkeen Ashistä ja hänen ystävistään. Neljä päivää he etsivät heitä kuumailmapallosta käsin.

"Ärrrh! Jo neljä päivää, emmekä ole nähneet niitä kakaroita missään," Jessie ärhenteli kiukusta. Hän halusi jo kiihkeästi päätä näyttämään uusia taitojaan, ja päästä pokemoneja pyydystämään, erityisesti hän haluusi päästä Pikachu napamaan.

"Rauhoitu Jessie, kyllä me heidät löydämme," James rauhoitteli, hän tiesi että kiukuttelu ei auttaisi yhtään. Meowth ei sanonut mitään, hän tarkkaili kiikareilla, löytääkseen Pikachun.

"Hei löysin heidät!" Meowth huudahti yllättäen innoissaan.

"Niinkö? missä?" Jessie ja James kysyivät riemuisaan, ja kiireesti he ottivat kiikarit käteensä, ja katsoivat alas maahan.

"Tuolla, he kulkevat tuota jyrkkää mäkeä ylös," Meowth sanoi, ja siellä tosiaan oli Pikachu ja Ash, sekä heidän ystävänsä: Brock, May ja Max.

"Huraa! nyt toimintaa," Jessie hurrasi riemuisaan, tätä hän oli odottanut.

"Älä juhli vielä, odotetaan että he pääsevät mäen päälle," Meowth rauhoitteli.

"Ja siten iskemme," James lisäsi.

"Wobbuffet" sanoi Wobbuffet, joka ilmestyi taas kerran kutsumatta esiin.

Ash ystävineen, ei tienneet mitään siitä että Rakettiryhmä seurasi heitä. He keskittyivät vain ja ainoastaan mäkeä kiipeämiseen.

"Uuuh, miten pitkään tätä mäkeä on kiivettävä?" May valitti, hän ei millään tahtonut tottua siihen, että välillä oli pakko tehdä rakas ja pitkä matka.

"Koita kestää, olemme pian mäenpäällä, ja sieltä pääsemme Pokemon keskukseen." ash rohkaisi ystäväänsä.

Myös Pikachu kannusti ystäviään jatkamaan matkaa.

"Oletteko muuten huomannet? että Rakettiryhmää ei ole näkynyt viime aikoina." Max huomautti yhtäkkiä, hän oli Panut sen merkille, että heitä ei ollut näkynyt kertaakaan missään.

"Mitä siten? hyvä vain jos he ovat poissa," May tuhahti, hänelle oli aivan sama jos heitä ei näkynyt, hän oli väsynyt eikä häntä kiinnostanut mikään muu kuin lämmin ruoka.

"No joo, olen itsekin huomannut sen, että heitä ei ole näkynyt vähään aikaan." Brock myönsi.  
"Jospa he ovat jääneet kiinni tai jotain sinne päin ." Ash tuumi.

"Ihanaa! teillä on ollut meitä ikävä!" Jessien ilahtunut huudahdus kuului yllä ilmoista. Ash ystävineen katsoi ylös, ja he näkivät Rakettiryhmän pallon, Rakettiryhmä tuttuun tapaan lausui lorunsa, mutta sehän on teille niin tuttu, joten en kirjoita sitä.

" Rakettirthmä," Ash huudahti närkästyneenä, hän ei ilahtunut nähdessään vanhat vihollisensa, jopa Pikachu oli vihainen heidät nähdessään.  
" Painuisitte lomalle! May huusi.

"Voi mutta me oli me jo lomalla," Jessie lirkutteli huolettomana.  
"Mutta nyt loma on ohi, ja työt kutsuvat taas," James julisti.  
"Juuri niin," Meowth säesti.

"Joten nyt Pikachu tulee mukaamme, ja sillä selvä," Jessie lisäsi voiton varmana, ja kutsui Dustoxin ja James Cacnean, Cacnea ensitöikseen meni halaamaan Jamesia.

"Cacnea! Älä! ei nyt!" James parkui ja huusi, kun Cacnean terävät piikit pistivät häntä.

"Jotkut asiat eivät muutu" Meowth totesi tylsistyneenä, ja katseli kun James yritti päästä eroon halailevasta Pokemonista.

"Grovyle! valitsen sinut!" Ash huusi ja heitti pokemon pallon ilmaan, ja Grovyle tuli esiin.

Ash ei aikonut päästää parasta ystäväänsä roistojen käsiin, eikä Pikachukaan aikonut lähteä Rakettiryhmän mukaan.

"Dustox! tee myrkkypistos Grovylein," Jessie komensi.

"Cacnea! yhdistä piikki ohjus myrkkypistoon." James määräsi. Ja molemmat pokemonit tekivät työtä käskettyä, ne yhdistivät hyökkäyksensä, ja terävät piikit osuivat Grovylein, Grovyle kaatui kovasta voimasta maahan, ressukka oli pahasti loukkaantunut.

"Grovyle ei!" Huusi hädissään, ja muutkin olivat yhtä pelästyneitä kuin Ash, kukaan ei osannut odottaa tällaista Rakettiryhmältä.

"Me voitamme! me voitamme!" Rakettirthmä hurrasi. Mutta Grovyle ei aikonut antaa periksi, se nousi vapisevin jaloin, ja oli jällen valmistaistoon.

Voiton varmoina Jessie ja James, komensivat pokemoninsa tekemään kehopuskun Grovylein, mutta tällä kertaa ash oli varuillaan.  
"Grovyle siemen hyökkäys!" Ash komensi, ja Grovyle sylki suustaan siemeniä, jotka paiskasivat Jessien ja Jamesin pokemonit takaisinRakettiryhmän pallon.

"Pikachu! sähkö isku!" Ash komensi ja Pikachu antoi sellaisen tärskyn että Rakettiryhmän pallo räjähti.

" Rakettiryhmä häipyy taas! Rakettiryhmä huusi samalla kun he lensivät korkealle ilmaan, ja katosivat siten jonnekin.  
-

Ash ystävineen, ei ehtinyt juhlia voitoaan. Heidän oli vietävä Grovyle kiireesti Pokemon keskukseen.

Onneksi Pokemon keskus ei olut kovin kaukana. Ja parin tunnin päästä, Grovyle oli jällen kunnossa.

"Kiitos hoitaja Joy," Ash sanoi kiitollisena, hän oli todella helpottunut siitä, että hänen ystävänsä oli kunnossa.

"Ei kestä, ilo oli auttaa," hoitaja Joy sanoi hymyillen.

"Oi hoitaja Joy! parantaisitko minutkin?" Brock kysyi silmät hulluna rakkaudesta, ja piteli hellästi Joyn kädestä kiinni.

"Sinä olet jo täysin terve," Max sanoi happamasti, ja kiskoi Brockia korvasta, jättäen hämmentyneen Joyn ihmettelemään.

"Tällä kertaa Rakettiryhmä oli vähällä onnistua," May totesi Ashille.

"Totta, mutta kyllä heidät aina voitetaan" Ash sanoi itsevarmana, ja Pikachu oli täysin samaa mieltä.

Sillä välin, jossain metsän uumenissa, Rakettiryhmä hoiteli haavojaan. Heillä oli todella kurja olo, sillä kaikesta huolimatta he olivat taas kerran hävinneet. Ja nyt he olivat niin rähjäisiä, että muistuttivat jo ihan variksenpelätintä.

" Epäreilua, se oli jo niin lähellä, tämä ei ole yhtään kivaa," Jessie valitti surkeana.

"No olit oikeassa siinä, että me kohoamme vielä korkeuksiin," James totesi, muistellessaan ilmalentoa, ja sitä että se päätyi siihen, että he törmäsivät suoraan kuuseen.

" No nyt voimmekin loman jälkeen ottaa sairas lomaa," Meowth sanoi surkeana.

" Wobbuffet " sanoi Wobbuffet joka halusi vain piristää muita. Mutta ei siitä näyttänyt olevan mitään apua, vaan Rakettiryhmä huokaisi raskaasti, ja jatkoi haavojen hoitamista.

Loppu. 


End file.
